


Premier...

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [36]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, A lot of first..., Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, XIXème siècle, XVIIIème siècle, XVIIème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En une centaine de mots ou plus, une série de première fois dans la famille Phantomhive…





	1. Problème

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Mes yeux vous adorent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702783) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Comme "Tirer sur sa laisse ?" on couvre 10 générations de Phantomhive. De la génération de Ciel (deuxième moitié du 19ème siècle) à Valentin et Anne (deuxième moitié du 17ème siècle).
> 
> Personnages : Tout un tas !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Source ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit mais comme pour "Tirer sur sa laisse ?" je suis incapable de dire combien de temps il m'a fallu pour l'écrire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, il est sans doute temps d'adresser la baleine sous le gravillon ou plutôt le jumeau dans le manga… Je suis au courant depuis un moment même si je ne lisais pas les scans présents sur le net (Parfois, j'aime être spoilée). C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez quelques jumeaux dans l'arbre généalogique que j'ai créé. Pour ceux/celles qui ont lu "Dona nobis pacem", il y avait une trace à ce sujet. Une trace seulement. Ce drabble sera donc le premier où on parle clairement de tout ça.

Lizzy revint soucieuse de leur visite au domaine Phantomhive. Sa mère s'en aperçut très vite. Elle lui demanda donc immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Y avait-il eu un problème chez Vincent ? Sa fille lui fit signe que non mais garda son air embêté. Frances se mit alors à lui poser d'autres questions. Sur leur visite en général. S'était-elle bien passée ? Ses cousins s'étaient-ils montrés aimable avec elle ? Avaient-ils bien joué ensemble ?

Lizzy répondit avec soin à chacune des questions de sa mère puis elle finit par lui confier la raison de sa mine soucieuse.

« Mère, Ciel sera mon époux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frances confirma.

« Mère, que dois-je faire ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à faire la différence entre lui et son frère... »


	2. Duel

Tout le monde avait entendu parler de Frances Phantomhive, fille de feu le comte Cédric Phantomhive qui était célèbre pour ses prouesses à l'épée. Le bruit courrait depuis longtemps que la fille avait hérité des capacités de son père. Quand Alexis Léon Midford avait intégré le Weston College, il avait aussitôt cherché la compagnie de Vincent Phantomhive, même s'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même maison. Vincent l'avait accueilli avec un plaisir évident et avait répondu à ses multiples questions sur sa sœur avec un sourire aux lèvres. Alexis finit très vite par lui demander d'organiser un duel entre eux. Il voulait la rencontrer. Le duel finit par arriver, organisé par la reine elle-même. Alexis le perdit mais il s'en moquait. Frances Phantomhive était une merveille et il était amoureux d'elle.


	3. Leçon

Cédric avait toujours fait partie des souvenirs de Claudia. Il avait toujours été là. Au domaine. Avec père, mère et elle. Plus ou moins présent selon les saisons évidemment. Parce qu'il avait son école. Parce qu'il accompagnait père dans presque tous ses déplacements.

Cédric serait un jour son mari. C'était une chose dont on avait très vite informé Claudia. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle l'observait aussi souvent.

Il y avait une chose que Claudia ne comprenait pas vraiment à propos de son fiancé cependant. C'était son intérêt pour l'épée. Alors un jour, elle décida de s'introduire en secret dans la salle d'arme du manoir et de prendre une épée avant de commencer à imiter les mouvements qu'elle avait vu Cédric exécuter des dizaines de fois. Peut-être pourrait-elle comprendre comme ça.

Cédric finit par la surprendre mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il l'observa et au bout d'un moment, il l'arrêta mais pas pour la disputer. Il préféra se placer derrière elle puis il posa sa main sur la sienne. En silence, Cédric la guida.


	4. Sourire

Sapphire Owl avait perdu. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Sapphire Owl perdait toujours mais leur défaite tenait d'un énorme coup de couteau en plein cœur pour Frédéric Phantomhive. Il avait vraiment cru à leur victoire pendant un moment. Ils avaient lutté avec vigueur mais c'était tout de même une défaite qui avait été le résultat de ce long match de cricket entre Sapphire Owl et Violet Wolf.

Frédéric s'était retiré seul, dans un coin, pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. La chose était sans doute inutile puisque c'était sa dernière année mais tante Polly avait toujours dit que tout échec devait être analysé avec soin.

Une voix timide le tira soudain de ses pensées.

« Vous avez très bien joué. »

Frédéric releva la tête. Qui était cette jeune fille ?

Il l'observa pendant un moment, nota les ressemblances avec deux autres élèves de Sapphire Owl. Cette demoiselle dont il ignorait l'identité devait être l'une des sœurs des frères Cadogan.

« J'aurais aimé vous voir gagné. » dit-elle ensuite.

Un sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres de Frédéric. Il la remercia chaleureusement. Elle rougit et s'en alla.

Le sourire ne le quitta pas.


	5. Secret

L'époux d'Augusta Phantomhive était le plus souvent une joyeuse tornade. Toujours en mouvement. Jamais tranquille. Toujours plein d'entrain et d'idée. Des envies de voyages plein la tête. Voulant toujours discuter et débattre de multiples idées avec elle.

Il y avait cependant des instants où cette joyeuse tornade se calmait mais ce n'était jamais parce que Charles avait besoin de se reposer.

« Shirley nous a quitté. » lui annonça-t-il soudain, un soir, les yeux fermés.

Charles lui avait rarement parlé de Shirley mais elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait vu les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés et elle savait que Charles avait laissé trainer cette correspondance intentionnellement. Il avait voulu savoir si elle allait être un problème. Il avait voulu savoir si elle allait accepter...

Il n'y avait eu aucun problème et elle avait accepté.

« Parle-moi de lui. » lui dit-elle.


	6. Emoi

C'était grâce à Polly que Lisa et Sixtine avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Cathy. C'était même elle qui avait mené toute cette affaire. Lisa et Sixtine n'avaient eu qu'à suivre ses directives et quand Polly les avait enfin rejointes, elles avaient prestement fui avec elle. Les trois filles du comte Caleb Phantomhive avaient commencé à parcourir le domaine pour finir par arriver au bord d'une rivière. Quelques filles de leur âge étaient en train de jouer dans l'eau. Sixtine resta là à les observer tandis que ses deux sœurs ainées s'éloignaient.

Le jeu se poursuivit. Sixtine pensa à les rejoindre mais elle doutait que les autres jeunes filles soient contentes de cette addition à leur groupe. Sixtine restait la fille de monsieur le comte après tout.

Le jeu se poursuivit. L'une des jeunes filles tomba puis se releva. Elle était trempée. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses jupes avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe et commencer à prendre le soleil.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Sixtine l'observa pendant un long moment.


	7. Promesse

Il n'y avait eu aucune véritable promesse entre Venec et Théodora, Caleb le savait, mais il y avait eu quelques sentiments.

Une promesse existait tout de même entre leurs deux familles. Une promesse d'alliance. Une promesse de mariage. Peu importait l'identité de ceux qui l'assuraient. Mariage, il devait y avoir et mariage, il y aurait.

« Je suis désolé. »

De ne pas être lui. Principalement.

Théodora secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Caleb n'y était pour rien. Elle le savait.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas mon frère... »

Il soupira.

« J'essaierai de vous rendre heureuse. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Est-ce une promesse ?

-Oui. » répondit-il sans hésiter un seul instant.


	8. Echange

L'invitation de Benson avait été une bénédiction et Vance n'avait même pas eu besoin de manipuler qui que ce soit pour l'obtenir. C'était sans doute ça qui était le plus beau. Anthony Benson l'avait sincèrement invité à séjourner chez lui alors que Vance enquêtait sur l'un de ses oncles qui se trouvait lui aussi et en ce moment même au domaine des marquis de Latchington.

Vance avait une enquête à mener mais avant de s'introduire dans la chambre de sa cible, il devait repérer les lieux. C'était ce qu'il faisait cette nuit. Il aurait pu rester à l'abri dans sa chambre évidemment et attendre le rapport de son majordome mais Vance savait qu'une simple description des lieux ne pouvait être suffisante. La théorie était toujours une bonne chose mais une dose de pratique, même minuscule, se révélait toujours nécessaire que l'on soit le Chien de garde ou non.

Vance restait prudent cependant. Il n'était pas question qu'on le surprenne en train de déambuler sans raison et de nuit dans la demeure des marquis de Latchington. Il s'arrêta donc au détour d'un couloir, se pencha pour observer les alentours. Personne. Il ne se remit pas en marche pourtant. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui et cette personne était en train de presser une lame contre son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Vance jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Il ne réussit pas à voir clairement les traits de son visage mais elle avait l'air d'être jeune. Mieux valait tout de même rester prudent. La jeunesse n'était pas la marque d'une faiblesse. Il le savait bien.

« Vance. Comte Phantomhive. Vous ? »

La lame se pressa un peu plus contre son dos.

« Violette Benson. »

Il avait dix-sept ans. Elle en avait douze. Ce fut leur premier échange.

Trois ans plus tard, il l'enlevait et l'épousait. Ce fut leur premier scandale.


	9. Personne

Clemens rencontra Alice en premier. Nate ne vint que plus tard. Parce qu'Alice devait l'épouser. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Clemens avait pensé à l'enlever mais son père et sa mère découvrirent rapidement son projet. Alice avait donc fini par épouser Nate et Clemens n'avait rien pu faire. Mais Nate avait été une surprise. Alice et Clemens avaient poursuivi leur liaison en secret et Nate avait bien entendu fini par la découvrir. Il n'y eut cependant aucune tragédie. Aucun duel pour défendre l'honneur et gagner le cœur de la belle. Ce fut même tout le contraire. Il y eut une entente. Il y eu un amour. Il y eut une vie. Il y eut plusieurs nuits. A deux ou à trois selon leurs envies.


	10. Jour

Valentin avait quinze ans et son père venait de le marier à Anne Travers. Valentin avait quinze ans et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire d'Anne.

Anne avait douze ans. Son père venait de la marier à Valentin Phantomhive. Anne avait douze ans et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire de Valentin.

« Jouez-vous aux échecs ? » lui demanda-t-il le lendemain de leur mariage.

Anne lui fit signe que non.

« Savez-vous monter à cheval ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un oui.

Valentin osa alors la prendre par la main pour la conduire aux écuries du manoir et ils passèrent tous les deux la majeure partie de leur journée à cheval à parcourir les terres des comtes Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> Allez pour les curieux/ses qui se poseraient des questions sur les liens de parenté entre tous ces gens…
> 
> Lizzy (Problème) est la fille de Frances (Problème, Duel) qui est la fille de Claudia et Cédric (Leçon) qui sont la nièce et le fils de Frédéric (Sourire) qui est le fils cadet d'Augusta et Charles (Secret). Ce dernier est le neveu de Sixtine, Polly, Lisa et Cathy (Emoi) qui sont quatre des six filles de Théodora et Caleb (Promesse), l'un des fils de Violette et Vance (Echange), qui est le neveu de Clemens (Personne), qui est le fils aîné d'Anne et Valentin (Jour).
> 
> Voilà !


End file.
